Sing For Me
by heidipoo
Summary: Sheamus and Kaitlyn's young daughter, Nessa, can only go to sleep one way, and that way is having her daddy sing to her... But that may be a challenge since he's away with the WWE. Request.
1. Daddy's Voice

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is another little Kaitmus oneshot. Anyway, here you go, and I hope it fulfills your Kaitmus needs! Be sure to check out my other stories, and shoot me a request if you really want to. Thanks!**_

* * *

Two toned Kaitlyn sighed as she put the few dirty dishes from dinner into the small kitchen sink. Things were quiet in the rather small Florida home she shared with her loving husband Sheamus, as he was away with the WWE on a trip. He'd been gone for almost a month now. Something about an overseas tour or something like that... Kaitlyn didn't really know anymore. She hadn't kept up with the WWE because she resigned four years ago when she became pregnant with she and Sheamus' daughter.

_"How long will you be gone?" Kaitlyn asked her husband. He shrugged._

_"Few weeks I'm guessing." He spoke thickly._

_"Boo." Kaitlyn whined causing a smile to tug at the corners of the ginger's perfect lips._

_"I'll be back soon. I promise." Sheamus had said when he left a few weeks ago. "Kiss Nessa for me," He said with a smirk because the four-year old was sleeping at the time. "I love you Kaitie." _

_"I love you too." Kaitlyn said, and with a sweet goodbye kiss, the Irishman was out the door within a matter of minutes._

Of course, Kaitlyn knew that they would have to deal with the trips and the distance when she resigned. She knew that when they got married a few years back. But she didn't mind. After all, the two toned blonde knew that wrestling, well fighting, was Sheamus' dream, and she would never ask her husband to give up his dream. She could tell how happy it made him.

"Nessa, go upstairs and brush your teeth. Mommy will be up to tuck you in." Kaitlyn called to her four-year old daughter, Nessa, who was in the living room of their home watching some cartoons before bed.

"Okay Mommy." Nessa replied in the small voice of hers, with a slight Irish accent. She was so much like Sheamus. The small girl then climbed up the stairs while Kaitlyn continued to clean up from a messy dinner; spaghetti. Once she was finished, she turned all the lights off downstairs and headed upstairs where she heard the sound of running water coming from the small bathroom.

"All done?" Kaitlyn asked as she peeped her head in the bathroom door, where she saw her daughter brushing her teeth. Nessa then looked up at her Mom, toothbrush still in mouth and smiled a big grin, her green Sheamus-like eyes shining brightly. Her ginger hair was tied in a braid that hung down her back, and the freckles that were sprinkled on her dimpled cheeks only seemed to make her more cute than she already was.

"Almost!" Nessa exclaimed as she continued to brush her small teeth. Kaitlyn chuckled at her whimsical daughter. She could definitely see some of herself in Nessa. Especially personality wise.

"Good job." The two toned woman praised and sent a wink to her daughter. Once Nessa was done brushing her teeth, she gave her Mom a hug, and the two went to Nessa's pink painted bedroom. Nessa crawled into bed with a huff, then pulled her covers over her small body.

"Goodnight Mommy." She said sweetly. Kaitlyn then bent down and kissed Nessa on her little pointed nose, and the small ginger girl giggled in delight.

"Goodnight sweetie." Kaitlyn replied. "I love you."

"I love you too Mom." Nessa replied as Kaitlyn clicked on Nessa's night-light and made her way out of her daughter's bedroom. Once everything was settled, Kaitlyn showered, and once she finished, she decided to give her husband a call. The ex diva sat on her big king size bed and listened to the dial tone until Sheamus answered.

"Hello?" He answered in that thick Irish accent of his that Kaitlyn adored so much.

"It's me." Kaitlyn said with a smile. Sheamus laughed on the other line.

"Oh, hey Kaitie." He breathed. "How is everything?"

"Everything is great." The woman replied.

"How's Ness?" Sheamus asked, his voice filling with great pride of his first daughter. Kaitlyn sighed.

"She misses you..." Kaitlyn answered. "She talks about you all the time."

"Aw, tell her I miss her." The ginger replied. "I should be coming home this week." He said, delivering at least some good news.

"That's good, I miss you." Kaitlyn said with a smiled.

"I miss you too Kaitie." He said, and that's when Kaitlyn heard little footsteps padding outside her bedroom door. Suddenly Nessa burst through the door with her favorite stuffed owl, Hootie, that Sheamus had bought her a while ago.

"Are you talking to Daddy?" Nessa yelled, ginger eyebrows furrowing. "I want to talk!" She screamed and Sheamus could hear her.

"Put Nessa on the phone?" He asked and Kaitlyn obliged as the little girl climbed up into the bed with her Mommy and snatched the cell phone with her little hands.

"Daddy?" She asked with a smile.

"It's me." Sheamus answered. "Daddy misses you honey."

"I miss you too. So come home okay?" Nessa said causing Sheamus to laugh.

"Alright, I'll try." The Irishman replied with a hint of a smile in his voice.

"Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"I can't sleep. Will you sing for me like you always do?" Nessa asked, and that brought a smile to Kaitlyn's lips. She loved when Sheamus sang to their little girl.

"What do you want me to sing Ness?" Sheamus asked with a grin.

"The moon song!" Nessa screamed and Kaitlyn laughed. She absolutely loved that lullaby.

"Okay, ready?" He asked. He then began to sing. _"I see the moon, the moon sees me, shining through the leaves of the old oak tree. Oh... Let the light that shines on me, shine on the one I love." _He sang in his Irish accent, making his daughter laugh.

"Thanks Daddy." She giggled. "I love you."

"I love you too Nessa, now go to bed and give the phone back to Mommy." He ordered. She obliged and then headed back to her bedroom.

"She loves when you sing to her." Kaitlyn said.

"Yeah, I'll try to come home soon."


	2. Welcome Home

_**Author's Note: You readers thought this was cute, so I decided to continue it. Yay! Read and review and all that good stuff.**_

* * *

"Kaitie, Nessa?" Sheamus called out as he entered the front doors of his home. He had just returned from his trip with the WWE and he was ecstatic to see his wife and daughter again. Setting down his bags at the door, he headed to the kitchen to where he hoped he would find his family. There he was surprised with his daughter running to him and clinging to his legs.

"Daddy!" Nessa yelled in that little barely audible Irish accent of hers, then wrapped her little arms around his tall legs. Sheamus let out a chuckle and ruffled the top of his daughter's much similar ginger hair. He had missed his little girl so much.

"Hey there sweetie." He replied as he bent down to see his daughter. She smiled at him, emerald eyes shining, and giggled.

"I'm so glad you're home." She said then hugged her dad.

"I'm glad too. Where's your mommy at?" Sheamus asked as Nessa pulled away from him.

"She's upstairs using the bathroom." Nessa revealed and Sheamus nodded. He would just wait for her until she got done. "So, did you have fun daddy?" Nessa asked and Sheamus smiled.

"Yeah, but I missed you too much." He said sweetly and Nessa laughed. "How were things around here?"

"Things were great!" The little girl explained with much enthusiasm. "Mommy and me had a lot of girl time, she took me to a spa!" Nessa yelled and Sheamus chuckled at how excited she was. Just then Kaitlyn came down the stairs.

"Nessa, who are you talking to?" She asked as she made her way to the kitchen only to be surprised by her husband Sheamus.

"It's daddy!" Nessa yelled and Kaitlyn laughed.

"I'm home Kaitie." He said with a grin, then pulled the two toned woman into his arms for a nice embrace. She nestled herself in his strong arms, and she fit in them perfectly. It had been so long... When the married couple pulled away from each other, Sheamus kissed his wife slowly, savoring the moment.

"I missed you..." Kaitlyn told him once they separated. "A lot."

"I missed you too." The Irishman replied.

"Daddy, daddy!" Nessa yelled, pulling on her father's pant leg. He chuckled slightly.

"What is it munchkin?" He teased.

"Will you sing the moon song again for me tonight?" She begged.

"Of course."


End file.
